My Mate
by Minty Mee
Summary: Alec lost his mother and know meeting his sisters and brothers he didn't know he had. Then was determined to find his Mate that the clave had chosen for him when he was a little kid. Can Alec find his mate?


**A/N: Hello again I can't wait until the MOVIE comes out! So happy so enjoy and I don't own any of THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS and reviews?**

_Chapter: 1, my friend~_

He was my friend, my crush, my boyfriend, and my husband. He was my life and my sun and my earth I was happy.

This was my story~

ALEC POV~

"Alec smile" I rolled my eyes at my mom. She was divorced, and I never got to know who my dad was. My mom never talked about him so I do to. "One…two…three" _flash_ my mom ran to the camera and giggled. She was never this happy before. We lived in New York, and I was living with her in the institute, and sometime my mom was always out. She would come back tired and some blood.

I would ignore it, but it kept bothering me. My mom was growing old and had white shrieks in her black hair, but she looked still young and beautiful. We were taking stroll in the park and holding hands swinging them back and forth. She wore a white dress that made her black hair stick out and her blue eyes like waves. I looked like her, but was not as beautiful as her.

My mom had tattoos on her wrist and chest and legs. I wonder where she got them and she would always just tell me she went to go get them. I had a feeling she was lying and was trying to change the subject. "Alec" my mom said stopping and looking at me.

"Yes?"

"You need to know that I love you and no matter what you do don't look back" what was she talking about?

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Alec listen to me" she paused and looked around like someone can hear us "No matter what don't trust the shadow hunters" shadow hunters? What are those?

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"You know the stories I tell you when you were little?" I nodded. "They are true and many other things Alec"

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"You are going to college, and I want you to have this" she handed me a pendant. It had a blue jewel and some silver swirls were hovering over it. Inside of the jewel was blood that stained it like a drip. She wrapped it around my neck.

"Alec this will protect you" all I did was nod. I was still confused at all this and my mom was walking and looking at the sky. I turned to her and I also copied her by looking at the sky. The sky was blue and was shining on my mother's whit pale skin. She looked like an angel coming down from earth. "Alec"

I came from behind her. "They are calling for me"

"Mom what do you mean?"

"Alec the angels they are calling for me"

"Your l-leaving m-me?" I choked out. She pressed her hand to my cheek and stroked her thumb on my cheek bones.

"Alec they need me it is my time" I nodded I felt a tear drop. Without a goodbye my mother fell in my arms. Her eyes closed and her pulse moving slowly likes feathers. A gust of wind carried her and her ash into thin air. I stared wide-eyes then it disappeared. The pendant was glowing and it changed color to white and inside was the blood.

I tried to take it off, but it was stuck to me like skin. I walked all the way back to our house, and packed my stuff. I carefully went out and looked back at the house I lived in. Why was I so brave about my mother's death?

ALEC IS TURNED 18 AND WENT TO GOING TO HIS COLLEGE SCHOOL!

"Hey Alec right?" I turned to see a boy with golden hair and silver eyes.

"Yes, and you are?" he smiled it was cute. What Alec you just met him! The voice in my head yelled. I agreed with the voice.

"Well Alec I' am your brother" I wide-eyed what my brother? "So Maryse didn't tell you?" He does not look like me? At all or even- wait he how does he know my mother is this trick?

"I' am sorry, but we don't look like we are related" I turned back and walked, but a girl that looked my mom step in front of me.

"Hi I' am Isabel you sister and the jock behind you is Jace" she smiled I just stopped and I looked at them like they were crazy people.

"Oh mommy didn't tell you? She must love you" I frowned were they trying to make fun of me because I lost my mom or were they are stalkers. "This must sound crazy to you we understand"

"I had a sister and a brother?" I said and they nodded while smiling like this was not really surprising. "Why didn't my mom tell me?"

"Because she was protecting you" Isabel said like it was the obvious answer. "You seem to be taking this very good"

"Izzy shut up you are scaring him"

"Stop!" I shouted and they both were shocked at my action. "You guys are just people trying to seduce me" I walked away, but felt something hit my head and everything went black.

"Jace, why did you hit him?"

"He was getting away"

"And"

"I had to do something"

"What are supposed to do know?"

"Take him to Hodge well duh!"

"Okay"

2 HOURS LATER~

What I the world it smells like crap and really it smells like a cave or dungeon. I open my eyes to see I was in a white bed and was in a little plain room. The door swung open to see the girl again so it was not a dream. "Wake up sleepy head"

"You people kidnap me?"

"If we kidnap you we would use things you can never imagine" she grins and I was scared at her grin. "Come on we don't bite"

"Sure" I mumbled under my breath. I think she heard me because she rolled her eyes. I followed her outside and walked down a narrow hallway to come in a library with many books and a man with broad shoulder. He turned and he was young and looked like me. He smiled his black hair and blue eyes. Is it my dad?

"Alexander my son" I just crumbled to the ground before him and felt a tear fall. After all the years he was here. "Stand" I obeyed and not taking my eyes off of him. "Maryse is dead I'm I right?" I nodded. "Alexander-"

"Why now?" I had so many question that I couldn't even think of right know.

"Alexander we have more things to discuss" I sat down near a couch and just nodded. "You are in great danger my son" I tilted my head in confusion. "Alexander you are a shadow-"

"Don't finish it" I was angry how come all this time my da-this person come and tell me I' am his son, and tell me I am what I think I was. "Just who are you people?"

"We are your family" a familiar voice came in the room. I turned to see the golden boy, and I turn back to my so to be dad?

"My only family is my mom" I replied in a hissing tone.

"Alexan-"

"I' am Alec only my mom calls me Alexander" they nodded in response.

"Alex-Alec, do you know who we are?"

"N-no"

"We are shadow hunters who help the human world from demons" what? Demons What in the world are they talking about demons?

"What?"

"You heard the man 'demons'" I became stiff demons? Okay Alec breath, breath now panic.

"What!" I screamed.

"Do you want a repeat" said the golden boy, and he clears his throat. "D-E-M-O-N-S" "And that is not even the fun part." The golden boy grinned, and I fall in the chair.

"My life is getting weirder and weirder" I said out loud.

"At least you don't have your life on the line every five minutes" the girl with black hair said.

I couldn't argue with that. It must be hard with your life on the line.

"Alec we have a mission for you" the man said I mean my dad said. "Alec we need you to go undercover in your college because there is a boy that was destined to be your…mate" What now a mate wow just my luck.

"Mate…a boy!" I stood up again.

"We do not choose the clave choose it when you were born"

"Then why do I need to go undercover?"

"Because he doesn't know anything about the underworld or the shadow world"

"Ah funny story I don't to"

"Right"

"So…"

"What?"

"Name" I said with my hand on my hip and giving my dad the 'duh' look.

"Oh right Magnus Bane when you meet him get to know him and have your trust and fall in love and so on then"

"Is he even gay?" the golden boy asked. I stiffen was I gay? I mean I knew I was, but it was just I never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend.

"I-I' am"

"Well then there you go" the golden boy clapped both his hands together. "My mate was Clary Fray and we are still going out just so you know" I nodded not really caring.

"Mine was Simon Lewis" I turned to be facing my sister.

"Was? "I asked in curiosity

"He turned into a vampire" I laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Wait vampires are real?" I stopped my giggling.

"Yes"

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"Because we can't mate with down worlders"

"That's…sorry"

"I don't want your pity"

"Isabel stop" my dad said I almost forgot he was here. "Alec you start tomorrow and Jace and Isabel will help you" I nodded what is up with me nodding I felt like a child. "Jace show Alec's room" Jace opened the door and I got up to follow him. We were walking up the stairs and came to a stop. Jace opened the door and inside were a bed with dark blue sheets and my stuff.

I held onto my pendant that was white and turning red. It was like a mood ring, but it had its own mood like it was being controlled. It was shaped like sun and it was missing a piece to make it feel complete. I noticed when it was green it meant it was jealous and when it is pink it meant it was shy. And when it is blue it was sad, and when it was red it was in love and white was normal.

The pendant turned red I was not even in love, but the pendant was red like fire. It burned my skin a little, and I just shrug it off.

The next hour I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I was surprised that I was not even scared at this I was kind of happy and I felt like home. Well they were my family. Then why did my mom say _"No matter what don't trust the shadow hunters" _they seem like nice people.

I just drifted off to sleep ~

When I woke up I found a pair of jeans and some red flannel. I shoot up and remember what happened I need to find my _mate. _I walked to the bathroom and did my bathroom stuff and came out to see my sister sitting in my bed.

"Her brother I just wanted to check up on you" I jumped and held onto the door frame.

"Don't do that god you scared me" and Isabel raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well you better watch your back" she smirked and left.

I went to the clothes and saw how tight and small it looked, but it fitted me and it was tight. The flannel was kind to big, but it was nice.

. I made my way to the kitchen to be hit by a smell of burnt and crap!

"I totally understand your expression" it was the golden boy smirking by the door frame. "Don't let Izzy cook because it might be poison"

"I heard that" said Izzy from the kitchen. I smiled this was so my family I thought. _No they want to use you _the voice in my head screamed. _Shut up! _I yelled back at it.

I ran to the school's door and swung it open with Jace and Izzy behind me. I almost bumped into this blonde girl who was trying to impress this boy who was damn beautiful. He had tan skin and spiked up hair and his jersey number 5 was showing so much of his muscle. His slim body was so sexy and his pink lips so kissable and his eyes that were filled with yellow and gold like a cat's. The slits of his pupils were making me want to jump him.

Was he Magnus? Was the first thing that came to my mind? I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. I looked at the ground and looked up to see the boy looking at me. We locked gazes for about two minutes when the blonde step in front of him and pecked his lips. I felt the urge in my heart to hit her and kiss only him. It was not Magnus I felt disappointed and turned the other way.

"Find him?" it was Izzy and I shook my head. I felt like I was rejected and I was going to cry. Why? I didn't even find him and I wanted him know. I took a glance back at the boy and found him staring at me and trying to push the blonde away. I was hit by jealousy and I walked away to leave the boy alone. Know who was Magnus bane?


End file.
